community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Queer Studies
Plot " as the rest of the committee arrives. When Frankie and Dean Pelton show up they are inundated by requests to fix the school's wi-fi. Once Frankie mentions the IT lady is missing, Pelton recommends she hire a replacement and Elroy volunteers. Later in Dean Pelton's office, school board members Richie and Carl surprise Pelton with an offer to join the school board. Having a token gay member would repair the board's reputation after they cancelled a Gay pride parade on campus. While the Dean considers their proposal, Carl and Richie leave singing a song on their way out. }} End tag The Save Greendale Committee and Dean Pelton gather outside to set the remaining bird free. They wear cat masks and finger wings and try to get the bird to leave Greendale and fly into its natural habitat. Once the bird takes off, Britta is quick to compliment Abed on having made a difference on the bird's life. The bird, now out of the Committee's sight, lands into a nearby transformer station and settles into the control box. Recurring themes Continuity (" ", " ") appears as the play director Matt Lundergard. **Actor Johnny Pemberton ("21 Jump Street") appears as Matt Lundergard's assistant. His previous work includes roles in several " " projects, an online short film festival founded by Community creator Dan Harmon's. |places= *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F and Dean Pelton's office are seen in this episode. The Vatican makes its first appearance. |things= *'A sweet ride': Elroy's RV appears again in the episode end tag. }} Running gags Pop culture references " is parodied in this episode as the song "Gay Dean". *'Alert Nerd!': Elroy claims that "Donkey Kong" was plagiarised from "Construction Snake", a game he made. *'IMDb': The 1984 film " " is continually referenced in this episode since a play adaption is being staged starring Chang and Annie until she is replaced by Annie Kim. The director actually gets some details about the story wrong during one of his outbursts. He claims that Miyagi fought against his own people and his wife lost a child in an internment camp. In the film, Miyagi (and historically all Japanese-American soldiers) fought in Europe against the Germans, not against the Japanese. The director also forgets that in both the film and his stage adapation, Miyagi's wife passed away as well. *'Use your allusion': Jeff refers to the "Center Square" when discussing Pelton's decision to out himself. This refers to the game show " " which housed celebrities in individual cells that formed a giant tic-tac-toe structure. At different times during its run on TV, the center square was occupied by several openly gay stars. The list includes , , , and . *'Shout out': **Actors and stars of the "Karate Kid" films and are mentioned in the episode. **The character of " " from the 1970's sitcom " " is mentioned by Matt Lundergard while describing Annie's acting style. }} Meta references Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes